Radha Kumar
Origin Her father was an immortal and had been childhood friends with her mother, who was a human. One day, he came back and found her mother dead on the floor, because he had been murdered by his brother who thought that she made his brother weak. Her mother was then brought back to life by Artemis, because she was killed at the hands of a man. Her mother was given a stronger body and became an Amazon. After a disagreement with the Queen Hippolyta, her mother left the haven of Themyscira knowing very well that she lost her immortality. Perhaps the gods took pity on her, and she magically ended up back at her childhood home. She found Rad’s father standing near her grave. He still hadn’t fully gotten over her death, even though she had died billions of years ago. She ran up and hugged him, while he just stared at her in awe. They talked, and caught up with each other. She learned that he had tried to kill his brother for what he had done, but his brother fled the country and had never been seen again. He was now the CEO of a multi-million-dollar company and helped her get accustomed to the modern world. After a couple of years, they got married and had Rad. Rad had a happy life, but when she turned 6, something strange happened. Her mother and father were training her in combat, but she had no idea that this was because her uncle had entered her parent’s lives again. He was put in jail after he killed her mother, but had somehow escaped. Her father searched all over the region, but couldn’t find him anywhere. After five thousand years of searching, he heard a rumor that his brother had been killed by another immortal. Only an immortal could kill another immortal. Her father never truly accepted this. But when Rad was 6, her uncle somehow walked into her father’s dinner party, shocking her father and mother. They traveled back to their hometown searching for answers, and found an oracle who told them a prophecy of an uncle killing his niece. They knew immediately that this was about Rad, and trained her just in case they would die. Her father couldn’t take the pain and ended up rashly cornering his brother looking for answers about what had happened. But he was stabbed to death, by his brother. The brother was then sent to jail, but Rad’s mother knew that this wouldn’t last at all. She kept training Rad, and Rad became an exceptionally good fighter. However, a witch had cursed Rad’s mother before she died the first time, and that curse had lasted through her reincarnation. The curse was that she would die at the time she was most needed, and she ended up dying while protecting Rad from her uncle, who had been released from prison and was hellbent on killing her. Rad was in shock and couldn’t gather the courage to fight him. Rad was saved by pure luck, because someone had walked in and saw her mother dead on the floor. The uncle couldn’t risk going to jail again, so he pretended to be devastated by Rad’s mother’s death. Rad was 18, so she didn’t need to be adopted. She donned a vigilante costume, and vowed to kill her uncle and protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. Personality TBA Apperance TBA Relationships TBA